


The Breakfast Club Job

by sperrywink



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brain, an athlete, a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal could very well be a hacker, a hitter, a thief, a grifter, and a mastermind when they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/gifts).



> This fusion worked remarkably well, once I put some thought into it. I hope you like this little taste of an AU!

“Just because you’re the boss, doesn’t mean you’re always right,” Andy said.

Exasperated, Bender replied, “And it doesn’t mean I’m wrong now.” As Andy continued sniping at him, Bender wondered how he ended up here. It was one thing to use his skills for the greater good, that was weird enough, but to do it with these guys continued to amaze him. But then his eyes drifted to Brian, and he knew. This was the only compromise goody-two-shoes Brian and he could make. Bender wouldn’t work for anyone ever again, and Brian wouldn’t be a true bad guy.

So this. Being bad guys for the good guys who were shafted, and fixing wrongs. In the dark of night, Bender would even admit he couldn’t find a better rush. So even with all of Bender’s annoyance and clashing with Andy, he wouldn’t change a thing about the team. Brian switched gears from insurance investigator to his first love of hacking, and had brought along Andy the hitter and Claire the grifter, while Allison the thief had come with Bender. The five of them made a scarily effective team, even when they were getting on each other’s nerves.

Andy said, “Are you even listening to me?”

Shrugging, Bender just said, “Not really,” and walked away. He could hear Andy sputtering behind him, but he couldn’t care less right now. He had been a hitter before, he knew the dangers. He didn’t need Andy griping over every damn point at him. It was Andy’s choice not to use guns, so he should accept the risks. 

He walked over to Allison, and asked, “Are you okay entering from the roof?”

Allison huffed out a puff of air, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. “I’m solid,” she replied.

Nodding, he turned to Claire, who was touching up her make-up. She looked stunning, and would distract all eyes in the house. She just arched an eyebrow at him, and he grinned.

Finally, like a reward, he ambled over to Brian’s command center, as Brian liked to call it. He was such a dork, but he was Bender’s dork. He asked, “How’s the fake website, and security breach coming?”

Brian smiled at him, and leaned back in his chair. Bender squeezed his shoulder. “The website is a go. The security breach was being a pain, but it finally bowed to my will, and is prepped to go on command.”

Bender said, “Comm check, everyone,” and once everyone verified their communications, they split up to do the job with Bender the mastermind. 

Life didn’t get better than this.


End file.
